fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Anysmash/Isaac
Isaac is a playable character in Anysmash. He is the main character of Golden Sun, having the ability to use Earth Psynergy. He was added by Poisonshot. Background Isaac is a Venus Adept; the fact he is an Adept means he is capable of controlling Psynergy, which is the equivalent of magic in the Golden Sun series, and the fact he is a Venus Adept specifically allows him to manipulate the Earth element. In the first game of the series, he and the three other members of his team, Garet, Ivan and Mia, must prevent a group of villains from activating the Elemental Lighthouses, which would release Alchemy, a sealed power said to bring doom to the planet of Weyard. In the second game, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, he appears rather late in the game, and he finds out the truth about the Elemental Lighthouses and Alchemy. Finally, in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, which takes place 30 years later, he shows up as a major NPC, being the father of the third game's main character, Matthew. This page uses Isaac's original design, as it is more recognizable and is the version of his design that is actually playable. Playstyle Isaac brings both a sword and Earth Psynergy in battle, although much like Robin, he mainly uses Psynergy for battling, making him more of a zoner than a swordfighter. He has a variety of unorthodox, long-ranged options to create mix-ups and annoy foes, including the ability to create a rock spire in the air that drops and spikes foes, a side special that alternates between two attacks every time it is used and a good-ranged grab that includes some of the most unorthodox throws in the game. His recovery is fairly good as well, as he gets the ability to hover much like Peach and also gets a teleport recovery. Many of his attacks deal high damage, and he has great edgeguarding capabilities as well, making him very dangerous when he has the advantage state. Several of his sword attacks include sweetspots, encouraging good spacing when using him. However, Isaac is rather heavy, being around Mega Man's weight, and he does not benefit much from this. He's not heavy enough to really benefit from it, but he falls quite fast and has a relatively large hitbox, making him rather easy to combo if you get close to him. He is also quite slow, with most of his attacks having high startup and endlag. He generally has poor mobility, being slower than average both on the ground and in the air, and while he has great horizontal recovery, his vertical recovery is lacking. He also suffers against other zoners, who can outrange him quite easily, and he has trouble dealing with fast combo-oriented characters as well. Moveset Ground Attacks Smash Attacks Aerial Attacks Grab Attacks Special Moves Taunts *Up Taunt - Isaac casts what is most likely Cure on himself. This is only aesthetic. *Side Taunt - Isaac pulls out a Cloak Ball, which he uses to become invisible for a split second. *Down Taunt - Isaac frowns, with a frowning emoticon appearing above him based on the one that shows up during conversations in Golden Sun. Victory Animations *Victory 1 - Isaac is shown materializing from energy orbs, having used Retreat. He smirks when finishing his materialization, which is when his name is announced. *Victory 2 - Djinni are shown bouncing around Isaac's body. He shrugs as the camera zooms on him and announces his name. *Victory 3 - Isaac creates a hand out of psynergy and gives it a high-five, smiling at the camera as it announces his name. Alternate Costumes Matthew appears as an alternate costume for Isaac, with half of his costumes being Isaac and half of his costumes being Matthew. He has the same animations and hitboxes as him, making any differences purely aesthetic. *Isaac Default - Based on his appearance from the first two Golden Sun games. *Matthew Default - Based on Matthew's appearance from Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. *Isaac Green - Based on Felix, a fellow Venus Adept. Turns his scarf green, turns his chestplate orange, turns his shirt into a bluer shade of green and turns his pants a greyish green. *Matthew Green - Based on Tyrell, one of Matthew's party members. Makes his jacket green and his shirt yellow. It also makes his pants green and it gives his gloves and boots a more yellowish tint. His scarf becomes green. *Isaac Yellow - Based on Garet, Isaac's childhood friend and a member of his party. Gives him a green chestplate and an orange shirt, along with purple pants. His scarf does not change colors. *Matthew Red - Based on Eoleo, another one of Matthew's party members. Inverts the colors of his jacket and his shirt, and gives him brown pants with reddish gloves and shoes. His scarf stays unchanged. *Isaac Purple - Based on Ivan, another member of Isaac's party. Gives Isaac a green scarf with a golden-colored chestplate and a purple shirt, with reddish pink pants. *Matthew Black - Based on Blados, one of the main antagonists of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Gives Matthew white skin with purple hair, and turns his clothes in general dark grey with a purple scarf. Trivia *Isaac was the first character added to Anysmash. Category:Anysmash Category:Males Category:Golden Sun Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters